


And He's Buying a Stairway to Heaven

by LuthienLuinwe



Category: DCU, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, NO CAPES, Pining, Stripper Dick, Unrequited Love, joydick weekend 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: There was something about the smell of booze and cheap cigarettes mixed with sweat and cheap cologne that drove Dick absolutely wild. The stage life was rough, some would say brutal. But Dick had always craved attention, and here he was always the center of it. The stage was his mistress and he was thrilled to please her every chance he could.





	And He's Buying a Stairway to Heaven

There was something about the smell of booze and cheap cigarettes mixed with sweat and cheap cologne that drove Dick absolutely wild. The stage life was rough, some would say brutal. But Dick had always craved attention, and here he was always the center of it. The stage was his mistress and he was thrilled to please her every chance he could.

It was a lively crowd; it usually was when he performed. The stage lights were glaring down on him, and the screams from the crowd were ringing in his head, and he couldn't get enough of it. He moved his hips just right, smirking when he saw a young man in the club raise an eyebrow and lean back approvingly

The man with the white streak in his hair was a regular. Dick saw him there at least once a week, always with the redheaded man Dick assumed was his boyfriend. They always sat near the stage, and they always tipped well, and it was nice to see familiar faces now and then.

He liked to think they showed up just for him.

A woman slipped him a bill, and Dick flashed her a million-dollar smile and kept on dancing. Bruce had fought him tooth and nail on his choice of profession. Bruce had wanted him to go to business school. And he'd tried. God, he'd tried. But he was miserable every damn day, and he knew deep in his heart that he was a performer, and nothing was going to change that.

His music stopped and he collected the money he'd dropped and gracefully made his way off of the stage, much to the disdain of his audience.  _ They'll live.  _ With any luck, he would have enraptured them enough to keep coming back week after week. That certainly seemed to be the case with the mysterious couple he'd been seeing lately.

He wanted to know more about them, even if his boss would have a field day with that one. Besides, they probably had regular jobs and regular friends and didn't spend their nights taking their clothes off and probably looked down on the people that did it, even if they did support them.

Dick wanted to know every last damn thing about them.

How did they meet? What made them decide to show up at the club in the first place? What made them decide to come back?

"Grayson," Wilson barked, and Dick perked up and glanced over at the older man. "Nice work."

Dick grinned brightly and pulled on his too-tight jeans and a black-and-blue hoodie, not bothering with a shirt underneath it. Why would he? He knew he looked good. Might as well flaunt it. All the better if it got Bruce riled up.

"Not fair," Wally whined and draped an arm across Dick's shoulders. "You go out first and get all the money."

"Can't help it that they love me," Dick smirked and watched as Wally rolled his eyes.

"Your couple back again today?" Wally asked, changing the subject, and Dick smiled and nodded. Great. He must have been talking about them more than usual. What were their names? How long had they been together?

Would they even be interested in adding a third?

Because God knew Dick wanted to get with them. It was rare, finding a couple as pretty as they were.

And, well, where was the harm in adding a little more pretty?

"Still no lap dances for them?" Wally plopped into a chair, spreading his legs wide, and Dick rolled his eyes at his friend. "They cheap or something?"

"Maybe just not into it?" Dick suggested.  _ Or just not that into me. _

“Please,” Wally rolled his eyes. “Everyone’s into it. Especially if it’s you.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Dick shrugged and grabbed his jacket, zipping it on in one quick, fluid motion. “I’ll get them one day,” he winked as he left. 

God, he hoped it was true. 

He could see the couple outside, the one with the white stripe in his hair taking a long drag off of a cigarette before passing it to the redhead. He thought about approaching them, asking if they had a light. He’d quit a long time ago, but he might have started back up for them… 

The redhead draped a lazy arm around the other man, and Dick leaned against the cold brick wall of the back of the club, watching them a street away, so close, and yet so far. He could have approached them. He could have talked to them.

It would have been simple.

They certainly seemed interested enough in him.

But he’d learned a long time ago to keep his professional and personal lives worlds apart. They’d only end up getting hurt, all three of them.

It was better to stick with their current arrangement.

Because really, Dick Grayson was made for the stage, and the stage was made for him.

And in the end? Well that just made everything worth it.


End file.
